In Progress
by Silverz
Summary: Volkner's life might not be so dull afterall. That is, after he meets a certain bluenette named Riley. How will their friendship progress? What's to come? Will it grow to more than just a simple friendship? Dare fic. OOC-ness. Volkner x Riley.
1. Growing Friendship

**Author's Notes:** Pardon the OOC-ness. This was a dare given by my sibling since my sibling claimed there weren't any VolknerxRiley fics at all. So this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing something like this...

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 1: Growing Friendship**

Riley looked down at his feet as he walked by the shoreline of the beach as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Honestly, he was just trying to sink in the feel of the beach before he left for another town.

He was starting to like it in Sunyshore. Maybe he shouldn't leave at all. Even Lucario _loved_ the place.

Riley sighed, playing with his toes. For a while, he laughed silently at himself. Playing with his toes? How childish.

He sat down, legs stretched out in front of him, arms either side to support himself. He stared off at the ocean before him, enjoying the cool wind that kissed his skin, watching the sunset slowly. Perhaps, he should go to the beach at the early evening hours more often. It was really _beautiful_.

Better than the afternoon where he could probably _die_ of a heat stroke. No, he was just exaggerating.

Yeah. Maybe he could stay a while longer. Just how long has it been? It was hardly even a week – too soon to leave.

He sighed again, scratching the back of his head and removing his hat, placing it down on his lap.

_Yeah_, he thought, _I'm definitely staying longer._

"You here to challenge the gym?" A voice asked suddenly. It had surprised Riley _a little_.

The bluenette craned his neck to face the owner of the voice, surprised to see a stern looking blonde.

"What makes you think that?"

"You looked like a trainer."

"You don't say."

The blonde shrugged, pointing at the spot next to Riley. "May I?"

"Feel free."

The blonde stepped closer, sitting down next to the other male.

Silence.

For a while, the two males just stared off at the ocean until the sun had finally set and the first stars decorated the darkening sky.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The blonde asked, trying to make conversation.

Riley shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"What do you think? I did ask you if you were from around here."

Riley frowned. Some company this blonde was. "Well, excuse me…"

"Sorry," the blonde suddenly apologized. "I've been a little… Grumpy lately."

"I can see that."

The blonde chuckled lightly, holding his hand out towards Riley. "Volkner."

The bluenette took it, shaking it briefly before letting go and retracting his hand back awkwardly. "Riley."

"You traveling around Sinnoh, Riley?"

Riley nodded. "And I'm guessing you've lived in Sunyshore for a while now, huh?"

"I know every person in Sunyshore," Volkner replied. "So, yes. Excluding the trainers going around Sinnoh, that is. And travelers."

Riley brought his legs up, resting his chin on his knees – it was getting cold. "So why so grumpy? I don't see what in the world could make someone so _grumpy_ in a place like _this_."

"Life's been dull."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Who knew such an _awkward_ first meeting like that led to more conversations between the two? At exactly the same time they first met, to top it off.

It had been a week since that early evening. And Riley had yet to get a straight answer from Volkner as to why his life has been so dull.

Funny thing is, the other day; Riley was out in the town the whole day – hoping to bump into his new friend. But there was no sign of the blonde at all.

Bit by bit, he pieced it together.

Right now, Riley was sitting on the sand, waiting for the other. It was always like this. Riley would wait for Volkner, then they'd talk for periods lasting longer than the last, and then they'd go their separate ways.

The bluenette turned to look back, hearing the light footsteps of the blonde coming up next to him.

"G'evening," Riley greeted, which Volkner just replied to with a nod. The bluenette turned back, facing the ocean and waiting for the other to sit in the usual spot.

Riley chanced a quick glance at his companion. "You look tired."

"Uhn…" Volkner nodded again, sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Life still dull?"

"You have no idea."

"Do I get a straight answer now? Or will you still be vague?" Riley asked.

"You're pretty dense, Riley," Volkner replied, smiling a bit – obviously amused. "I'd have expected you to notice it already."

"What? I know you're the gym leader here," Riley replied as a matter-of-factly. "That's the reason why you're tired. One trainer after the other, one challenge after the other. But I don't understand how _your_ life can be so dull."

"Because the trainers that come and challenge me don't give me such good battles," the blonde admitted. His smile grew a bit wider, "And how'd you come to realize I was the gym leader?"

"It didn't take long. I knew I heard your name before," Riley started, "I don't see you in the day time despite you living here in Sunyshore… Must I go on?"

The blonde shook his hand dismissively. Riley wasn't as dense as he thought he was.

"How long are you staying here, Riley?" He asked all of a sudden. He didn't even know why.

The bluenette shrugged. "Dunno."

"Where will you go when you leave Sunyshore?"

Riley turned to look at Volkner, who was staring off at the body of water before them. He raised a brow, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because other than Flint, I've grown accustomed to you."

Riley smiled. _Yeah, I've grown accustomed to you too, Volkner._

"I might go back to Iron Island," he replied, "Finish my exploration of that place. But I like traveling around, so I could be anywhere."

**0 0 0 0 0**

So... How was it? Weird? I warned you about the OOC-ness. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and please, no flames.

Second chapter might be up soon. As to how soon, I'm not sure.


	2. An Invitation

Author's Notes:

**Author's Notes: **Here's the second chapter. Again, beware of OOC-ness. Thanks!

**0 0 0 0 0**

**In Progress Chapter 2: An Invitation**

Volkner frowned as he watched Riley pace back and forth in front of him. To top it off, Riley was getting seawater on the blonde from all the heavy pacing he was doing.

"Why are you so affected by it, Riley?" Volkner asked for the umpteenth time that evening.

"I can't just tell them, you know that," the bluenette replied, raising a hand to cup his chin in thought. "They'd probably think of me as more of a wannabe."

"But it makes sense. You being Sir Aaron's descendant and all."

"Can we change the subject for now?" Riley asked as he stopped his pacing and sat down on the spot next to Volkner. He didn't know why he was _so_ affected by it either, the fact that everyone called him a "wannabe-Sir-Aaron". And his blonde friend did have a point…

Why doesn't he just say he _is_ Sir Aaron's descendant?

Riley growled, threatening to pull out every strand of his hair. "Damn it, Volkner. I need chocolate."

"Don't you have at your place?"

"I finished it already."

Volkner sighed standing up and dusting himself off. "Get up."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Don't make me repeat myself, it's bad for my health."

Riley stood up anyway, knitting his brows and grabbing his shoes. "Where're we going?"

"Seven Stars Restaurant," the blonde replied plainly, grabbing hold of the smaller male's wrist and dragging him off east of where they were.

"Where's that?"

Volkner sighed. Riley and his "cute", childish act was starting to amuse him a _little_ too much. Maybe the bluenette was doing it unconsciously?

"Valor Lakefront."

"Wait, there's sand on my feet."

"Clean 'em once we're out of the beach, then you can put your shoes back on. That's what you get for pacing so close to the water."

"Nag." Riley pouted, allowing himself to be dragged by the other. Now he wondered, was Volkner like this around _other_ people?

"Stop complaining," Volkner replied. "You said you're in need of something sweet, right?"

"Chocolate."

"It's still something sweet."

Riley's pout deepened, pulling his arm away from Volkner's grip. He crouched down, putting his shoes back on before standing up and being dragged away by the blonde again.

**0 0 0 0 0**

"What are you having, Riley?" The blonde inquired as he watched Riley scan over the menu.

"What are _you_ having?"

Riley knitted his brows yet again, scanning the dessert section of the menu. He tilted his head a bit, finding quite a lot that had chocolate in them. As to what he wanted, he wasn't sure yet.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Volkner asked, completely ignoring the other's question.

The bluenette shook his head.

"Order something as well." Volkner scanned over his menu, ordering a pizza for them to share.

"I don't know what to order."

"Check the desserts later."

"Fine. You order our dinner then."

The blonde sighed, ordering pasta for them to share and water as well before sending the waiter away to put in their order.

"You eat here often, Volkner?" Riley asked, making conversation. Sometimes there were awkward silences between him and the blonde. And frankly, he didn't like those awkward silences.

"One could say…"

"Do you take Flint here as well?"

Volkner raised a brow and faced the bluenette, taken aback by the question. "Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Back when he wasn't one of the elite four, yes." Volkner replied.

For a while, Riley frowned. But then he mentally slapped himself for such a reaction, scaring himself a bit as well. Was he actually _angry_?

"I see…"

"How's Lucario?" The blonde inquired, sensing the other's uneasiness. Since when had he been good with people?

"He's fine. Still enjoying himself in Sunyshore…"

"You should come to the gym one day," Volkner suggested, grabbing Riley's attention quickly. "What about tomorrow?"

"And watch how dull you claim your life to be as a gym leader?" Riley joked, laughing a bit. "No thanks."

"I mean it, Riley. I want you to come."

The bluenette's eyes widened a bit, surprised. He was _happy_ about what Volkner said, but slightly _confused_ and…

"Fine. Since you insist."

**0 0 0 0 0**

"That was the best chocolate parfait I have ever come across," Riley beamed as he deliberately made long, noisy strides on the solar panel roads of Sunyshore.

"So I'm guessing you'll be going back there?" Volkner asked as they both stopped in front of one of the many houses. How Riley managed to get his own house in Sunyshore so hastily was beyond him. The bluenette was just mysterious that way, though over the past few days, he had learned quite a deal about the other male.

In fact, he was glad he met Riley.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _my life isn't as dull as it was before._

"You bet I'll be going back there," the bluenette replied. "I might take Lucario as well, since people battle there too."

Volkner grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his ear awkwardly. "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Gym."

"Ah, yeah. Tomorrow."

"Good night, Riley. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley smiled. "G'night. I look forward to it."

**0 0 0 0 0**

Ahaha… Yeah. No flames, please. Thank you!


End file.
